Advice
by TheLegendOfTheAvatars
Summary: Takes place the night of Episode 11 and 12. Korra asks Bolin for some advice.
1. Chapter 1

**Advice**

"Well kids, time for you all to go to bed." Tenzin said, getting up from the dinner table. Pema and the kids stand up too. "You all should get some rest too," he says to Korra, Asami, Mako, and Bolin. "It's been a long day." Tenzin and his family leave the room, their stomach's full.

"I'm heading out as well. I'm so tired from all that fighting!" Asami said, getting up and leaving.

"Yeah! You kicked some major butt, Asami! Bolin said, giving her a thumbs up before she left.

"I'm with Asami, I'm beat. I never knew how much energy you use up when you try to fight a bloodbender!" says Mako, still taking in everything that had happened today. He leans over and gives Korra a gentle kiss on the cheek before he gets up and leaves. Korra blushes, waving at him as he leaves.

"Well I see you two have worked things out…" Bolin says to Korra, trying to hide the sadness of Mako and Korra actually being more than friends. He's happy that she's happy, but he just wishes she was happy with _him_ rather than his brother. He always felt like Mako was the stronger, more independent brother who always got the girl and was the one who saved the day, whereas Bolin was just the goofy little brother in the background. He just wished for once things would turn out the way _he_ wanted them too.

"Well, sorta." Korra says, looking down at her plate. She was still so confused. Yes, she loved Mako more than anything. But she can't stop thinking about how she hurt both Asami and Bolin in the process. She feels selfish for not putting their happiness before hers. Besides, isn't that the Avatar's job?

"What do you mean sorta? You two are happy! _You're_ happy, Korra! Is that not a good thing?" Bolin asks, worried.

"Well…I'm just still so…confused. Can I ask for your advice, Bolin?" Korra says, looking at Bolin.

"Of course! Anything, Korra. I'll always be here for you," he says.

Korra shows a slight smile. "I just don't know what's really going on. So much has happened. Don't get me wrong, I love Mako to death," Bolin swallowed. Just hearing it made his heart hurt. "But I just don't know if we are dating or if he wants to or if he just wants to-"

Bolin cuts her off. "Korra," he says in a calm voice, "everything is going to be okay. I can tell you Mako loves you so much. You're all he ever thinks about. Don't worry about it, Korra. Things will turn out eventually. He loves you, you love him, right? That's all that matters."

"I know, but I feel bad because I hurt you and Asami in the process of all this. If I start dating Mako, I don't know how Asami will react or if she will still want to be friends or not. And you, well, I wouldn't…I…" she trails off, not knowing how to put the rest of her thoughts into words.

Bolin leans over and gently puts his hand on Korra's. "Korra, don't worry about me. If you're happy, I'm happy. And trust me, I've talked with Asami enough to know that she is over Mako and won't be mad if you two start, you know…" He pulls his hand away, knowing that no matter how much he tries, she will never be his.

"Bolin, I…thank you. So much. You always know what to say." She says, smiling at him.

"No problem, Korra. Besides, that's what friends are for, right?" he says, giving her a smile back.

"Well, it's getting late. I'll see you in the morning. Thanks again, Bo. I owe you." Says Korra, getting up from the table and leaving.

"That's what friends are for…" Bolin repeats to himself once the Avatar is gone. "Just friends. That's all we'll ever be." He whispers, slowly getting up. He heads to his room, opening the door slowly, not wanting to wake Mako.

"Bo? Is that you? Says Mako, sitting up in his bed. "Were you in there with Korra? What did you guys talk about?" he asks.

"Oh, nothing really." He says, getting into his bed. "Hey, Mako, can you do me a favor?" he asks.

"Sure. Anything." Says Mako.

"Don't ever hurt her."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Who's there?" Bolin mumbles as he sits up in his bed. He had heard someone open the door. He looks over to see a familiar figure. "Korra? Is that you?" he asks, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey Bolin…" she says, walking over to his bed.

"What are you doing here so late?" he asks. Korra climbs into his bed and sits across from him. Korra looks down, and suddenly begins to cry.

"Korra! What's wrong? What happened?" Bolin asks, more worried now. He put his hand on her knee, trying to comfort her. He hated seeing her cry. He knew that she was strong, but when she cried it just broke his heart.

Korra's tears increased as she tried to speak. "Mako and I…," she wipes her nose, "he got mad and…then he…and we started fighting…he called me useless…" she only gets out a couple words before she breaks down crying again.

Bolin thought for a minute. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Just the other night he told Mako to never hurt her.

"Korra, I'm so sorry. Mako's just really unpredictable at times. I'm so sorry, Korra." He says softly, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Please don't cry. It's okay." He whispers, leaning his forehead on hers. He looks into her ocean blue eyes, mesmerized by their beauty. "Korra," he says. She looks at him, her tears subsiding. "No matter what Mako says, you are not useless. You are amazing. And no one can change that." He says, now holding back his tears. He wanted to hurt Mako so bad for putting the one he loved through this much pain.

Korra's tears are completely gone now. She pulls Bolin's hands down off her shoulders and into her lap. A small smile creeps up on her lips. She leans forward, closing her eyes. Her lips meet Bolin's. Bolin pulls back in shock, but then returns the favor. His head became light. _This is really happening… _he thought. He never wanted this to end. Unfortunately, Korra soon pulled away.

"I should…uh…go get some sleep." She says, blushing. She gracefully slides off the bed and walks to the door. Bolin doesn't take her eyes off her.

She stops right before she opens his door. "Bo?" she says, still facing the door.

"Yeah?" Bolin replies, still a little lightheaded from what he had just experienced.

"Thanks." She says. Without waiting for a reply, she leaves his room.

Bolin still doesn't move. Pabu suddenly jumps up on his bed, bringing him back to real life.

"Pabu!" he exclaims, "Did you see that! We KISSED!" he says, shaking the little fire ferret. Pabu looks at Bolin, tilting his head to the side.

"I know!" Bolin says. He calms down, puts Pabu down and gets into bed. Not that he would be able to sleep. Why would he want to? Right now, his reality was better than any dream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Advice**

**Chapter 3**

Bolin quietly closes his bedroom door and walks over to Mako's. He walks in and turns on the lights. Mako rubs his eyes, startled by the sudden light.

"Bolin? Is that you?" Mako mumbles, sitting up in his bed.

"Yes." Bolin says plainly. He walks over and stands at the foot of his brother's bed. He crosses his arms, glaring at Mako.

"Bo are you okay? You seem mad." Mako asks as he sits up in bed.

Bolin walks around the bed to stand in front of Mako. "You're right. I am mad."

"Why?" Mako asks. He was more awake now.

"Because. You hurt her. You hurt Korra!" Bolin gets louder and louder, "You told me you wouldn't hurt her, but then she comes to me crying! Telling me you called her useless! Mako this isn't right! I trusted you! I trusted you with the girl I loved and you hurt her." Bolin finally settles down, sitting in a chair across from the bed. He puts his head in his hands, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Bolin, I…I didn't… Look, I know I hurt her, but I didn't mean for it to get so out of hand! Wait, she came to you crying?" he asks.

"Yes." Bolin says, looking up at his brother.

Mako stands up. "When?" he asks.

"Last night. I had to convince her that she wasn't useless. _That's_ how much you hurt her, Mako. You can't treat her like that." Bolin says. He stands up, walking over to Mako, "But you know what, I'm actually kind of glad that you two got in a fight."

The two brothers now stand less than an inch from one another's face, both glaring at one another.

"Why?" Mako asks, very confused.

"Thanks to you, your supposed_ girlfriend_ kissed me last night." He says, a smirk creeping up onto his lips. Mako's eyes widen. Bolin turns around and walks towards the door, "So if I were you, unless _you_ want to be the one that gets hurt, I would stay away from Korra." He says, not looking back. He walks out, closing the door behind him.


End file.
